Entre libros
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Cuando Hermione la observó en la biblioteca a esas horas de la noche, supo que debía intervenir.


**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter** y **La Bella y la Bestia** no me pertenecen. Uno es de Disney (al menos el infantil) y el otro de la escritora Rowling. De ser lo contrario, bueno, tendrían resultados homosexuales.

Este fic participa para el reto: _"Disney is coming!"_ del foro _**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Entre libros<strong>_

_**~O~**_

Era una Ravenclaw de un curso menor a ella, Hermione la observaba sin siquiera percatarse que la había estudiado a profundidad. Siempre que hacía las rondas, luego del toque de queda, era inevitable no pasar por la biblioteca y observar la sutil silueta de la chica que siempre leía en una esquina, escondida.

Hermione la observaba, sin poder evitar escudriñarla. La chica era silenciosa y muy inteligente, pero le gustaba pasar desapercibida. Siempre tenía una suave sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y un libro sujeto firmemente a su torso de busto indudablemente grande. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, agradeciendo la oscuridad del largo pasillo.

No podía evitar observarla, percibir sus movimientos, pensar en su nombre; quería hablar con ella, ¿pero qué decirle? Tenían en común los libros que ambas leían, porque Hermione sabía que aquellos libros ya los había leído al menos dos veces, pero aún se hallaba dudosa.

—Se llama Bella —dijo un día Ron, con el ceño fruncido—, pero es muy silenciosa. No se ve tan inteligente para ser de Ravenclaw.

Hermione no supo por qué, pero aquello le molestó mucho.

Una noche, pasada media hora del toque de queda, salió a patrullar los pasillos. A ella usualmente le tocaba toda la extensión del tercer piso, pero esa vez bajó a la biblioteca. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero sus pies la guiaron sin ser consciente realmente de las consecuencias o lo que sucedería.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, la vio. Estaba en una esquina solitaria, apenas iluminado por los candelabros que tenuemente crepitaban. Se veía absorta en la lectura, sus orbes marrones traspasando lentamente las líneas, y los pómulos apenas pronunciados, se veían brillosos ante el calor que desprendía el fuego que le alumbraba.

Decidió acercarse a ella, con lentitud.

—El toque de queda ha pasado —informó, en un tono suave.

De ser otra persona le habría reprendido por su falta de atención al límite horario, pero no encontró el valor necesario que tiene todo Gryffindor para enfrentar una situación que se escapaba de su comprensión.

No sabía qué sentir o pensar, pero le gustaba verla leer y le molestó que la chica le prestara la atención que sabe, si no lo hubiese recibido, le hubiera molestado. No tiene idea de la horrible contradicción. Lo único que sabe es que le gusta verla leer.

—Perdón —dijo ella con suavidad, esbozando una tenue sonrisa—, se me pasó la hora leyendo.

—Me imaginé —Hermione no supo por qué, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—Es una buena historia —confirmó Bella, sus ojos brillando con ímpetu—, la protagonista inspira y motiva.

Hermione notó que cuando Bella hablaba de sus libros, la intensidad y el amor por estos, hacían que quisiera abrazarla. No entendía por qué y aquello le mortificaba.

—Creo que la he leído —murmuró con suavidad. Hermione no supo cuando se sentó al lado de ella, en aquella solitaria biblioteca.

Le regaló una suave sonrisa en respuesta.

—Es la segunda vez que la leo —confesó, con suavidad, parecía abochornada. Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¡Eso es genial! Cuando me gustan mucho las historias, suelo leerlas más de tres veces —afirmó, vehemente.

Bella se veía complacida.

—Eso es fantástico.

—Sí…

Unos segundos después, Bella estaba cerrando el libro de tapa dura color verde olivo cuyo título yacía desvaído por el tiempo, pero en grandes letras doradas suavemente cinceladas. Debía ser la magia trabajando.

Cuando le vio incorporarse, con ánimo de marcharse, algo dentro de Hermione se rompió. No supo qué, tampoco la razón; pero de igual forma estaba parándose, siguiendo el mismo camino hacia fuera, a los lóbregos pasillos.

—Buenas noches —se despidió con suavidad, su libro firmemente puesto en su torso, abrazándolo con posesividad.

Lo que dijo a continuación, fue insconciente.

—Me gusta verte leer —confesó repentinamente.

No supo por qué lo dijo. No se arrepintió, pero sí se abochornó inmensamente, el rubor intenso en sus mejillas lo confirmaba. Bella se quedó un momento desconcertada, pero a los segundos, le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

—A mí también me gusta verte leer, Hermione —confesó también, y luego de eso, caminó en dirección a la torre de Ravenclaw, desapareciéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Hermione se quedó parada un largo rato frente a la puerta de la vacía biblioteca, pero a los segundos, retomó su rumbo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. El turno de patrullaje hacía tiempo que había culminado, aun así, mientras caminaba, consideró pedirle a Ron que le dejara los pasillos de la biblioteca la próxima vez que fueran a realizar las labores de prefecto.


End file.
